Hijos del pasado
by LadyDiamond88
Summary: Derek Morgan decidió llevar una vida tranquila, alejado de la UAC y los psicópatas. Él no quería que Hank viviera la misma experiencia que él mismo vivió. Sin embargo, cuando una adolescente se sienta frente a el para pedirle ayuda, el agente sabe que es hora de volver a su pasado.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER:**

Yo no poseo Criminal Minds ni sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados por diversión.

 _A/N: En primer lugar, gracias por leer mi fic. Normalmente escribo en inglés (aunque soy consciente de que necesito un beta)_ _Pero he visto que hay pocas historias de mentes criminales en español y he decidido ponerle un poco de remedio a eso._ _Cualquier idea o critica constructiva será bien recibida._ /

-No se hasta que punto es legal hacer esto- Lucy susurro, dando un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

La otra chica enrollo sus oscuros ojos hacia arriba mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su amiga era demasiado exagerada.

-Solo estoy siguiendo a una persona hasta su casa. Necesito saber donde vive Derek Morgan y seguir a Savannah es la unica manera de conseguirlo.

-Eso es acoso- la rubia replico, ahora más nerviosa todavia que hace un minuto. El corazón le golpeaba contra la caja toracica e incluso tenia sensación de ahogo. Sus padres las iban a matar.

Presa del miedo de ser descubierta, Lucy salió corriendo hacia la parada del bus más cercana. Su mejor amiga solo logró ver su larga coleta dorada danzando de izquierda a derecha a la vez que su mochila verde saltaba de arriba a abajo en cada pisada.

-Lucie La Montange Jareau, eres una cobarde.

Y su sentencia quedó para ella misma ya que su mejor amiga, su hermana, su alma gemela habia huido sin mirar atrás.

Delilah respiró profundamente, abriendo y cerrando sus manos de manera compulsiva. Ahora era ella la que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Desde luego, era digna hija de su madre.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y un Audi ultimo modelo salió hacia la carretera. Ese era su momento. Era ahora o nunca.

La chica agarró su mochila blanca y la colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear como una loca. Era vital hablar con Derek Morgan. Ese hombre era su ultima oportunidad.


	2. Mi nombre es Delilah

**DISCLAIMER:** Sigo sin poseer nada, tan solo mis ideas locas.

Derek Morgan observó atentamente su reflejo en aquel cristal de la cafetería. A pesar de que estaba en una muy buena forma, los años no pasaban en balde.

Cada vez tenía mas patas de gallo, más canas y menos pelo.

El no pudo evitar reir para si mismo. Su ego nunca podria aceptar que el ya no volvería a cumplir treinta ni a bailar en una discoteca rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Nunca mas saltaria edificios ni desactivaria bombas. Eso ya formaba parte de su pasado.

-Disculpe señor, ¿trabaja usted en la comisaria central de Washington?

Delante de él, una chica morena de grandes ojos oscuros lo miraba atentamente. Casi sin parpadear.

Derek la miró con el ceño fruncido. Él hacia años que no ejercia como policia, pero si que estuvo trabajando en la Comisaria Central de Washington cuando Hank era un bebé.

Por edad, era imposible que esa niña lo hubiese visto trabajando. Probablemente, ella ni siquiera habia nacido.

-¿Quien eres?

La joven soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la mochila al suelo. Entonces señaló la silla que había frente a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Aun confundido con su presencia, el hombre asintió levemente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció, percatandose del sudor en su pelo y su respiración agitada. Al parecer, habia corrido un largo trayecto hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Un batido de chocolate, gracias.

Derek colocó sus manos sobre la mesa despues de pedir su batido. La miro a la cara durante varios segundos, estudiando sus facciones. Obviamente, sus rasgos eran de procedencia latina.

-Eres hija de Luke Alves, ¿cierto?

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Tartamudeo palabras sin sentido hasta que consiguió hablar de nuevo, todavia demasiado impresionada con la habilidad del agente. Él era realmente bueno.

-¿Como lo supiste?

\- Eres su clon. Tienes las mismas facciones, la misma mirada, los mismos gestos. Incluso a ti tambien te gusta el batido de chocolate.

Él le sonrió ampliamente durante unos segundos hasta que se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Con gesto serio le preguntó lo que Delilah tanto temía.

-¿Sabe tu padre que estas aquí? ¿No deberias estar en el instituto?

La chica lo interrumpió, sabiendo que tenía unos minutos de atención antes de que Derek Morgan la devolviera a su casa. Regañina de sus padres incluida.

\- Señor Morgan, tengo que decirle algo importante. Por favor, dejeme hablar con usted y volveré a casa.

-A casa vuelves ya. Levantate- el le dijo mientras se levantaba. -No sabes lo mal que lo deben estar pasando tus padres. ¿Sigue trabajando en la UAC?

Ella asintió, agarrandole la muñeca. Necesitaba que el hombre la escuchara antes de que la devolviera a su casa.

Por suerte para ella, Derek se paró en seco. Miro unos segundos a su mano aferrada a su muñeca y entonces cerró los ojos. Soltando un suspiro le susurró:

-Tienes un minuto para decirme que

demonios haces aquí. Luego te llevaré a casa.

La adolescente tragó saliva. Ahora que habia conseguido que el quisiera escucharla, los nervios no permitian que su voz saliera de la garganta.

Entonces decidió usar el truco que su madre le enseñó y que tan bien le habia funcionado otras veces. Simplemente cerró los ojos.

\- Mi nombre es Delilah Alvez Garcia. Tengo quince años y dos hermanos. La pequeña es María, tiene diez años y es una mini versión de mi mamá.

El mayor es Dean, nació el 28 de julio de 2001 por lo que tiene diecisiete años. El es una mini versión de ti.

Al abrir los ojos, él seguía ahí. Boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos y ella juraría que incluso en estado de shock. Pero seguía ahí.

-Dean lleva un par de años complicados. Dejó los estudios, fuma marihuana y tiene muy malas compañias. Ya le han detenido un par de veces porque ha estado involucrado en peleas y robos, pero el sigue igual. Mi madre le regaña pero lo unico que consigue es que el la insulte. Mi padre intenta hacerle razonar pero Dean siempre acaba contestandole que el no es su padre, que el no lo manda y ambos acaban discutiendo. Por favor, ayudame.

 _A/N: Hola!! Gracias por leer. Bueno, queria decir que esto no va a ser un Morgan/Garcia en tema romantico. En esta historia las parejas seran Derek/ Savannah y Penelope/ Luke aunque no es un fic muy centrado en cuestiones de amor._


	3. Una Conversación Pendiente

_A/N: Vuelvo a subir el capitulo tres porque no se subió completo. Ahora si!! Gracias por leer._

Los rayos de sol golpeaban contra sus parpados cerrados. Penelope se frotó los ojos segundos antes de colocarse unas oscuras gafas de sol.

Definitivamente, ella amaba el verano. Los dias eran más largos y el buen tiempo le hacia estar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba deseando que Luke y los niños tuviesen vacaciones para poder ir a California. Echaba mucho de menos sentir la calidez de la arena bajo sus pies, la espuma del mar refrescando su piel. Si, amaba el verano.

-Hola mama.

Penelope sonrió a su hija sin abrir los ojos. Ese era su momento de paz despues de horas de limpieza, lavadoras, plancha y cocina.

-Tienes lasaña en el horno. Sirvete tu misma, mi amor.

Su hija negó lentamente con la cabeza. Desde luego, su madre era unica en su especie. Estaba tumbada encima de una colchoneta con forma de donut glaseado, con un pañuelo sujetando su pelo rubio.

-Llevas puesto mi bikini.

-Si, cielito- Penelope se quitó las gafas de sol y se las colocó en el tirante del top -Me queda divinamente, ¿cierto?

Ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos. Era el momento de fastidiarle el verano a su pobre madre. Muy a su pesar.

-Derek Morgan esta en el salón- la joven soltó de sopetón, intentando acabar cuanto antes con el momento bombazo -y creeme, no parece muy feliz.

Penelope cerró los ojos a la misma vez que abria la boca. Su hija ya sabía lo que eso quería decir. Así que se tapó los oidos con las manos.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE DEREK MORGAN ESTA EN EL SALÓN?

Ella gritó mientras salía con dificultad de la enorme piscina. Entonces volteó hacia el gran cristal transparente que comunicaba el jardín con el salón.

Y allí, en su sofa blanco de cuero, estaba él. Mirandola, más bien asesinandola con una mirada acusadora.

Puso sus manos en forma de plegaria.

-Por favor, ¿me das un minuto?- ella le pidió en tono suplicante.

Derek levantó sus hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-¡Por supuesto! He estado dieciocho años sin saber de ti. Un minuto más no me va a matar.

Ella no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos. Ese hombre y su maldito sarcasmo seguían igual, casi veinte años despues. Probablemente, tambien seguia siendo rencoroso...

Agarrando a Delilah por el codo, ambas caminaron hacia una esquina del jardin. La chica emitió un sonido de protesta, pero no abrió la boca. Ella solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Que demonios hace aqui este tipo?

Penelope susurró entre dientes.

-Yo lo traje- ella contestó tranquilamente, como sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Oh, tu lo trajiste.

Acto seguido, Penelope comenzó a reirse. Su hija mediana la miraba abrir y cerrar las manos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella la miraba como si fuese una desquiciada.

Pero entonces, la risa paró en seco.

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER A ESE HOMBRE A MI CASA?

Delilah volvió a taparse los oidos. Su madre tenía una voz realmente chirriante cuando gritaba. Se encogió de hombros. Y es que realmente, ella no tenía nada que decir.

Penelope tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y los ojos clavados en aquel sofa blanco. Ella sabía que ese momento algun día iba a llegar. Pero su mente no estaba preparada.

Clavó sus ojos en su hija, quien estaba recogiendo su larga melena oscura en una coleta alta. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hey tu, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que has montado?

\- Mamá, por favor. Yo no he montado nada. Todo esto es tu asunto, si tu no hubieses mentido desde un principio...

-Delilah Grace Alvez, te la estas jugando- Penelope interrumpió con tono cortante, sin dejar de apuntarle con su dedo indice -Nadie te pidió que andaras husmeando en mis miserías, ni mucho menos que te aparecieras con toda tu caradura en la vida de ese pobre hombre.

La adolescente soltó un bufido y entonces apretó la mandibula. Esquivó la mirada inquisidora de su madre pero no su sentencia.

-Voy con Derek. En cuanto él se vaya, tu y yo vamos a hablar. Porque estas super castigadisima. Comprate un buen bronceador porque vas a estar aqui encerrada MUCHO tiempo.

Ella no replicó y eso extrañó mucho a Penelope. Suspirando profundamente, ella se volteó un momento. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Luke tenía razón. Quizás ella era demasiado benevolente con los niños.

Su problema era que había querido ser una mami guay y ahora tenía que domar a tres fierecillas salvajes: un adolescente rebelde, otra adolescente metomentodo y una niña de diez años que si se mordía la lengua podría morir envenenada por su propio veneno.

Penelope sentía el sudor frío humedeciendo su frente a cada paso que daba. Entonces, a escasos metros de la puerta del salón, su voz sonó tras su espalda.

-Sé que el señor Morgan es el padre de Dean.

El corazón le latía enloquecido dentro del pecho mientras una sensación de ahogo volvía a asfixiar sus pulmones. Ella se giró para mirar a su hija.

La chica la miraba insistentemente, con sus enormes ojos chocolate clavados en los suyos.

-Eres demasiado chismosa, hija- su voz sonó fuerte, quizás un tono más alto de lo debido. -Espero que aprendas a meterte en tus propios asuntos o te vas a quedar soltera para siempre.

Delilah arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cual es el problema de quedarme soltera de todas formas? Los chicos son lo peor...

Ella decidió no replicarle para no alimentar al monstruo. No quería estar todo el día manteniendo un estupido debate con esa pretenciosa niñata. Dios, ella era igual de insistente que su padre.

Derek miró alrededor del salón. Era una estancia moderna y acogedora al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, a Penelope y Luke les iba demasiado bien.

Se levantó del sofa, cansado de estar sentado.

Él estaba demasiado nervioso. Y muy enfadado. Pero decidió calmarse. Porque Derek Morgan jamás le hablaría mal a una mujer. Todavía menos a la madre de su hijo. Otro hijo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Savannah lo iba a matar. Ella era una mujer inteligente e iba a hacer numeros.

Si Dean solo era tres meses menor que Hank es porque su novio le fue infiel. Infiel con su mejor amiga. Si, con esa misma mujer que fue madrina de su primer hijo. Con esa misma mujer con la que ellos dejaron de tener contacto de un dia para otro y sin razón aparente.

Derek negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ahora entendía todo. Por eso Penelope desapareció de su vida. Su bebé era su razón para huir.

-Hola Derek.

Su voz sono temblorosa y, realmente, no era para menos. Él se volteó a mirarla.

No había cambiado practicamente nada.

Ahora tenía el pelo más largo, aunque en ese momento lo tenía recogido con un pañuelo blanco con estampado de cerezas. Estaba algo más delgada, él podía intuirlo debajo de aquella camiseta ancha que, probablemente, perteneciera a su marido.

-¿Porqué, Garcia?- él susurró, con un gesto dolido en su cara. Se acercó a ella despacio, mientras intentaba controlar miles de preguntas que él tenía en su cabeza -¿Porque me hiciste algo así?

El hombre la observó tragar saliva antes de soltar una risita nerviosa tan propia de ella.

-Bueno, yo ya no soy García- ella intentó bromear, demasiado nerviosa como para aguantar la situación -Ahora soy Penelope Alv...

-Realmente me importa un carajo como te llames.

Él la interrumpió bruscamente, muy a su pesar. Decidió respirar profundamente para controlar su temperamento. Derek realmente quería mantener una conversación civilizada, sin gritos ni malas palabras. Quería pensar que Penelope tuvo sus motivos para esconderle a su hijo. Aunque él ya sabía que ningun motivo le iba a parecer suficientemente bueno.

\- Derek, no quería trastocar tu vida- ella comenzó a hablar a la misma vez que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse -Tu estabas enamorado de Savannah. Lo nuestro solo fue una noche. Ni siquiera fue una noche sino unas horas.

-Eso no es excusa para apartarme de mi bebé.

Ella soltó una risa ahogada.

\- Tu ya ibas a tener un bebé. Con tu novia. Con la mujer que realmente amabas- Penelope se limpió las lagrimas y lo miró a los ojos -Si yo te hubiese hablado de mi hijo, Savannah sabría que le fuiste infiel. Ella te hubiese mandado a la mierda.

-Posiblemente me mande ahora de igual manera- él la interrumpió, ahora un poco más calmado -Tu mejor que nadie sabías cuanto amaba a mi hijo. Yo te enseñé cada ecografía, cada latido, cada cosa estúpida que yo compraba para Hank. Y tu...Tu ya estabas embarazada de mi bebé.

Penelope miró hacia un punto muerto. Ella no quería, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. En el fondo, sabía que había sido injusta. No solo con Derek sino tambien con Dean. Sobretodo con Dean.

-Yo si te amaba, Derek- ella confesó con un hilo de voz mientras sus lagrimas humedecían sus mejillas otra vez -Te amaba tanto que decidí apartarme de tu camino para que tu fueses feliz con otra mujer.

Derek sonrió pero era una sonrisa triste.

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo solo quería ser feliz contigo. Antes de Savannah, de Kevin y de Sam. Pero tu nunca quisiste estropear nuestra amistad- Él se alejó de ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás -Pero al parecer, lo de arriesgar la amistad no te importó a la hora de enamorarte de Alves.

Por suerte para Penelope, la cerradura de la puerta principal se escuchó. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo había dos personas que tenían llave de su casa. Luke y Dean.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

Derek miró al otro hombre de arriba a abajo, estudiando su anatomía. Él era grande, unos centimetros más alto que él mismo. Tenía la piel un poco más clara que Hank pero sus ojos eran identicos. El joven lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, apretando la mandibula.

Él tuvo que admitir para si mismo que ese chico era su vivo reflejo.

Tenía una herida reciente en la ceja izquierda y el brazo derecho lleno de tatuajes. Por desgracia, era una fotocopia de su complicada adolescencia.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Derek se acercó a él.

-¿Dean?

Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. El joven le sonrió ampliamente.

-Dejame adivinar- su sonrisa sarcastica murió en sus labios -Eres mi jodido papi, ¿verdad?


	4. La Hora De La Verdad

_DISCLAIMER: Sigo sin poseer absolutamente nada aparte de los O.C._

-¿Como te llamas?

Derek tragó saliva antes de responder a aquel malhumorado adolescente, quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. No parecía muy feliz de verle.

\- Me llamo Derek. Derek Morgan.

El chico sonrió pero no era una sonrisa amable. Su gesto seguía frío, practicamente casi congelado. Dean suspiró profundamente, quizás buscando una manera de comenzar a realizar todas las preguntas que él tenía en su cabeza.

Penelope estaba sentada en medio de ellos, aunque ese era el ultimo sitio del mundo donde ella quisiera estar en aquel momento. Pero aún así, la mujer sabía que era su obligación. Su jardín se había convertido en una especie de sala de juzgado donde ella debía responder por sus actos. Porque fue ella quien los separó, privandolos de unos años que ya no iban a volver.

Entonces fue su turno de inspirar con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, intentando que aquel silencio incomodo saliese de sus oidos.

-Dean, cariño...Él es tu padre. Toda la vida, desde que tienes uso de razón has querido saber de él- Penelope agarró su mano, pero su hijo se la apartó -Ahora puedes preguntarle todo lo que desees.

-¿Tienes más hijos?

Penelope parpadeó rapidamente. Aquel no era momento para llorar. Por mucho que la frialdad de su primogenito le estuviese machacando el alma.

Ella presintió lo que vendría despues: reproches, silencios, borracheras y noches durmiendo fuera de casa. Dean estaba fuera de control y al parecer, ni tan siquiera la presencia de su padre biologico podría calmar a la fiera.

-Si, tengo dos. Hank y William.

Dean asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me alegro que sean chicos. No podría soportar la idea de tener que convivir con dos hermanas. Ya vivo esa experiencia cada día de mi vida- Dean sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalon y se lo colocó en la boca- Creeme, son demasiado impertinentes.

Penelope frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar. Ella ya le había avisado que bajo ninguna circunstancia se fumaba en su casa. Pero Derek debió verle la intención porque le dió un debil puntapie en la espinilla.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta pero entendió su postura. Quizás aquel no era el mejor momento para regañinas.

-Te creo. Yo tambien tengo dos hermanas. Sarah y Desiree.

Dean parecía más calmado, aunque no demasiado tranquilo. Aun asi, ella estaba a punto de dar las gracias al cielo pero entonces lo vió.

Justo enfrente de aquella mesa redonda, estaba su marido. Luke miraba la escena atonito, boquiabierto y casi sin respirar. Penelope no sabía si levantarse de la mesa a explicarle la situación o tirarse de cabeza a la piscina y mantenerse hundida hasta que pasara todo.

Ella se decidió por la opción menos cobarde. De todas formas, tarde o temprano tendría que salir del agua a respirar.

-Disculpadme, enseguida vuelvo.

Caminó todo lo rapido que aquellas sandalias de tacón le permitían. Agarró a su marido del codo y casi que lo arrastró hasta el salón. Él seguía con la mirada clavada en el jardín, sin apartar los ojos de aquel intruso.

-¿Es ese Derek Morgan?

Él preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Penelope entrecerró los ojos. Esa era una pregunta absurda. Luke conocía a Derek perfectamente y podía reconocerlo aunque pasaran cincuenta años.

-Tu sabes que sí.

El hombre se pasó la mano por la cara justo antes de cruzarse de brazos. Él estaba tan nervioso que Penelope temió que su marido sufriera un infarto en cualquier momento.

-Perdón, me equivoque de pregunta- su voz seguía sonando demasiado alterada, aunque él intentaba fingir estar tranquilo -¿Que demonios hace ese tipo en mi casa?

Penelope tragó saliva. Aquel era su momento para gritar su verdad. Aquella verdad que durante tantos años había escondido en lo más profundo de su silencio.

-Es el padre de Dean.

Luke suavizó el gesto, abrió mucho los ojos y despues se puso pálido. Blanco como su sofa favorito de cuero. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras seguía parpadeando como a 200 km por hora.

-¿Como dices?

Penelope esquivó su mirada acusadora.

-Derek es el padre de biologico de Dean.

Luke soltó una estruendosa risa. No de felicidad, precisamente. Aquel era un sonido de incredulidad.

Se acercó a su esposa y le agarró suavemente la barbilla, obligandola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Me dijiste que Dean era fruto de una fecundación in vitro.

-Mentí.

-Bueno, eso esta claro.

Luke se dejó caer sobre el sofa. Su mujer lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella vió decepción, demasiada decepción escrita en sus duras facciones.

Sintió ganas de correr hacia el sofa y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y suplicarle que le apoyara en aquellos momentos. Ella necesitaba de su amor más que nunca.

Pero Luke estaba dolido. Y algo le decía que él no iba a ser un buen apoyo en aquel momento.

Penelope sabía que Luke siempre tuvo celos de Derek. Ella misma le confesó sus sentimientos por aquel hombre, el mismo que en aquel momento la abandonaba para formar una familia. Con su corazón roto en mil pedazos, ella decidió dejarse querer por aquel novato que acabó recomponiendo su corazón pedazo a pedazo.

-¿Porque me mentiste?

Sus ojos oscuros estaban humedecidos. Penelope se sentó a su lado, tambien luchando contra sus propias lagrimas. Dejó caer una mano sobre la rodilla de su marido pero este la apartó.

-Penelope, no me toques- él susurró, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -Te juro que en este momento lo ultimo que quiero es tenerte cerca.

Ella no pudó aguantar durante más tiempo sus lagrimas. Toda aquella situación la sobrepasaba. Sin querer, pretendiendo evitarles dolor, Penelope había conseguido justo lo contrario. Al parecer, ella con sus malas decisiones había destrozado las vidas de tres hombres.

Inspiró profundamente. Ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Solo le quedaba intentar arreglar todo aquello.

-Luke, lo siento. Siento haberte mentido. Pero no quería perderte.

El hombre soltó una risa ahogada a la misma vez que fruncía el ceño. Más que enfadado, él estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado con aquella mujer que había sido todo para él en los ultimos dieciocho años.

-¿Y porque ibas a perderme?- él preguntó, levantandose del sofá -¿Acaso crees que si yo hubiese sabido que Morgan era su padre iba a dejar de quererte? ¿Que iba a ir corriendo a buscarle para contarle la verdad?

Luke empezó a caminar de nuevo de un lado hacia otro por todo el salón, con el ceño fruncido y la mandibula apretada. Penelope le miró desde el sofá.

-No. Pero no quería que pensaras que yo seguía enamorada de él. Lo ultimo que yo quería era que tu creyeras que no te amaba y que seguía pensando en otro hombre.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a el. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha, intentando mantenerlo unos minutos mas cerca de ella. Penelope necesitaba dejarle claro que él era el hombre de su vida. Él era el dueño de su corazón.

-¿Sabes que creo?

Penelope negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin apartar su mano de su cara.

-Creo que me mentiste para protegerle. Me mentiste porque tenías miedo que yo fuera a reclamarle su obligación. Yo había ocupado su lugar. Yo era tu protector, tu angel de la guarda. Tenías miedo que me enfrentara a el.

-Eso no es verdad, Luke. Te juro qu-

-No jures- él la interrumpió, mientras agarraba su muñeca para apartar sus dedos de su mejilla -Lo amabas tanto que decidiste sacrificarte. Lo viste feliz, con su nueva familia y tu no quisiste romperle su cuento de hadas. Aunque eso significara quedarte sola con tu hijo.

Penelope ya no negaba nada. Ella solo lloraba y escuchaba como su marido le daba voz a su conciencia. Sentía que su corazón latía enloquecido contra su pecho. Pensaba que ahora, la que iba a tener el infarto era ella.

-Te amo a ti, Luke. Lo creas o no. Te amo.

Él secó sus lagrimas con los nudillos y sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero deja de mentirme- Luke se alejó, dejando a su esposa tras el. -Voy a dar una vuelta. Necesito aire fresco.

Penelope se dejó caer sobre el sofa mientras maldecía en silencio aquel maldito día. Se limpió las lagrimas y decidió volver al jardín. Ella se había equivocado y tenía que arreglar toda aquella mierda.

-Hola.

Ella tuvo ganas de abofetearlo. Pero obviamente, aquel tipo solo fue una victima más de sus secretos.

-¿Donde esta Dean?

-Dice que quiere venir el fin de semana a mi casa. Le dije que te tenía que pedir permiso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no me ha dicho nada.

Derek la miró atentamente durante unos segundos. Despues tragó saliva y esquivó su mirada.

-Te vió discutiendo con Luke. Así que se ha ido a por un par de refrescos.

Ella notó como el calor le subía por la cara. Estaba segura que en aquel momento, sus mejillas estaban del color del fuego. Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para mas interrogatorios.

-Siento que mi presencia te haya causado todos estos problemas.

Penelope negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Siento que mi hija haya aparecido para trastocarte la existencia.

Él alzó las cejas y sonrió levemente.

-Siento haberle seguido la corriente. Pero es muy persuasiva. Es digna hija de sus padres.

Penelope no pudó evitar sonreir ante eso. Sin duda Delilah podría ser un buen agente.

-Perdoname, Derek- ella se pusó seria, sabía que aquel hombre se merecía una disculpa real -Perdoname por haberte robado los mejores años de la vida de tu hijo. No tenía derecho a hacer algo así.

Él acarició su mejilla para secarle una solitaria lagrima. Le agarró suavemente de la barbilla para obligarla a alzar la cara.

-Ya deja de llorar porque me estas partiendo el alma- Derek sonrió levemente a la misma vez que se acercaba a su cara -Y no puedo consolarte porque tienes a tu marido mirandonos desde la ventana de arriba. No quiero arriesgarme a recibir un golpe desde esa altura.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Aquello era tan propio de Luke. El se preocupaba por ella siempre, no importaba si estaban enfadados. Como cuando discutían y seguía dejandole el desayuno preparado.

-Luke no mataría ni a una mosca- ella contestó, levantandose de la silla - El es demasiado bueno para mi. No me lo merezco.

-Si- Derek le contestó sonriendo -Si te lo mereces.


End file.
